Web-based paperless postal systems are known in the art. These systems are designed to connect transactional, financial and government mailers to consumer households for the delivery and storage of digital postal mail via the Internet. The digital postal mail delivered by such systems is an exact facsimile of paper mail created from a redirection of the mailer print stream and, according to one known approach, is delivered to a secure, centralized digital mailbox associated with a recipient's street address. A commercial system of this type is Zumbox®, a hosted service operated and managed by Zumbox, Inc. of Los Angeles, Calif.
Although digital postal mail delivery provides significant advantages, there remains a need to lower the perceived barriers to end user adoption and use of such services.